Hope Lewne (IUCU)
"You have to stop him Jack. If you don't he'll make sure that you don't come out on top of this. And he will hurt everyone you love to achieve it." ''- Hope Lewne'' Hope Lewne is is the old college girlfriend of Jack Calvin and Cole Maynard, and an unwilling pawn in Cole's grand plan to take down both the Black Shadow and Jack, not knowing they are the same person. When Cole is defeated, Hope finally feels liberated and leaves Dark City for good. Hope Lewne is portrayed by Katherine Heigl. Biography Early Life Not much is known about Hope's early life, except that she attended Hartford University where she would later meet Jack Calvin and Cole Maynard, with whom she became fast friends. After meeting Timothy Colby and Nathan Thorne, everyone hung out and Hope grew feelings for Jack, culminating in a relationship that Cole grew jealous of. Hope quickly learnt that Cole was unstable, and her relationship with Jack caused friction between the latter and Cole. Hope becomes upset when Cole ends up fighting other people, and after an argument with Jack and Cole ended in a fight. This fight caused Hope to break up with Jack, and Nathan and Colby left University, whilst Hope distanced herself from Cole and Jack, eventually leaving as well. Cole would later reconnect with Hope, claiming that he was cured. The two began a relationship but Hope later realised that Cole was lying and broke up with him, causing him to go off the grid. A Brief Reunion A Few Visits As Hope is making herself a pot of coffee, she is interrupted by Cole Maynard in costume. Cole acts nice and warns her that Jack Calvin will be visiting her, but then proceeds to threaten her into silence, causing Hope to flee and cry in terror as Cole leaves Jack later visits Hope and she informs him that she used to date Cole, and she confesses that she is afraid and that he is the Shadowhunter that Jack has been after. She proceeds to tell him that Cole sees the Black Shadow as a danger to the city, and she informs him that Cole will destroy corruption in order to hurt the reputation of both himself and Black Shadow. Jack then warns Hope to get out of the city to save herself before leaving. Painful Memories Cole notifies Hope what he is going to do, and Hope proceeds to warn Jack of Cole's plan, not knowing that Cole is aware of what she is doing. Hope later attends Cole's funeral and talks to Jack, thanking him for releasing Cole from a painful and insane life. As she leaves, she encounters Nathan Thorne, and tells him that she is leaving the city. Nathan tells her to check up on Timothy Colby and Hope kisses Nathan's cheek before leaving. Personality Powers & Abilities Relationships Allies * Jack Calvin- ex-boyfriend * Nathan Thorne- old college friend * Timothy Colby- old college friend Enemies * Cole Maynard/Shadowhunter- ex-boyfriend turned manipulator Appearances * Black Shadow: Shadowhunt Notes